When Your Plan Goes Awry
by TruestBeliever
Summary: Is Hans the bad guy that he turned out to be? Will he do the right thing or will he continue with his nefarious plan?
1. Snow Glows White On The Mountain Tonight

**Hi guys. Please, please, please please comment. Also, tell me if you want a chapter longer or something. I can fix it! (insert Fix it Felix theme song)**

I walked purposefully through the dungeon halls to Elsa's cell. The guards stood to attention as I approached.

"At ease." I said, waving my hand. "It is of utmost importance I speak to the Ice Queen." The guards nodded nervously and opened the door. I steeled myself for what I was about to face. I put on my sympathetic face and came in cautiously, putting my head around the door. I was prepared for anything.

Anything but this.

Elsa's big icy blue eyes cut through me, sending shivers up my spine. I convinced myself she was using her icy powers on me. She stood up slowly, her blue dress tinkling with the sound of a thousand icicles cracking on the floor. Her long white-blonde hair sparkled, as if there were hidden snowflakes woven inside. Her lips were strikingly red against her pale face.

In a word, she was stunning.

"Hans." she said, her voice containing a slight tremor. Had she been crying? Wait. Why was I so concerned? I was going to kill her anyway. "Why are you here?" I jostled myself from my thoughts as I reminded myself of my mission. My eyes strayed to her wrists, which were red and bloody from straining against her cuffs. God, I wanted to take them off so bad, to ease her of the pain. I was surprised by my sudden surge of actual sympathy.

"Hans?" Elsa repeated worriedly, her eyebrows drawing down. I realized I hadn't responded to her question.

"Hello... are you alright?" I asked, then a second later was astounded by the stupidity of the question. What did I expect her to say? _Oh no, I'm fine. It's just that all my people hate me, I'm in the dungeon of my own castle, and I set off an eternal winter. Other than that, I'm just fine._

"I'm fantastic." Elsa responded sarcastically, the sadness in her face easing for a moment. But then it came back. "Anna. Is she okay?" I was astonished by the emotion in her voice. I thought Elsa hadn't cared for her sister at all.

"Uh... she's... fine." I cursed myself. This was _not_ how our conversation was supposed to be going. The air's temperature dropped suddenly, so much that my attention snapped back to Elsa. Her eyes were filling with tears, threatening to spill over. She flopped down on the bed.

"No. Something's wrong. isn't it?" Elsa started to cry, and snowflakes appeared and started falling in the cell. "I've hurt her, haven't I?"I had to restrain myself from going over to Elsa and wrapping my arms around her. It was getting dangerous. I slowly backed out of the door. I quietly closed the door, then heard her start to sing.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you've always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know..._

Her voice cracked, and her beautiful voice was then replaced by sobbing. I wanted to go back in there and comfort her so badly.

But no. No. I couldn't do that. Almost against my will, my hand brushed against the doorknob. I jerked it back, breathing hard. What was happening to me? This...this...this..._infatuation _was going to ruin my entire plan! But I knew what I had to do.

* * *

"Get out, Anna." My face was expressionless, even looking at the girl I was once engaged to.

_I'm a monster_, I thought. _Well, I can't go back now._

"Hans?" Anna gasped. Her hair was almost fully white now. A snowman walked up beside her, but I forced myself to focus on the task at hand.

"Nothing here will save you, so go out there and find the thing that will." Anna looked up at me uncomprehendingly, and I had to force myself not to slap her. "I'm giving you another chance at life, Anna. _Go._ GO!" She gasped and hurried out, cloak drawn tightly around her body. I compressed a sigh and watched her run away.

_All this over a girl I barely know._

I was turning into Anna.


	2. Not A Footprint To Be Seen

**Hi guys. Please, please, please please comment. Also, tell me if you want a chapter longer or something. I can fix it! (insert Fix it Felix theme song)**

_Anna stumbled through the crowd, getting strange looks from the people around her. Suddenly, she stops and gasps, her attention focused on a blonde-haired man tending a reindeer._

_"Kristoff?" she cries, unbelieving, rushing toward him. The man, Kristoff, looks up, as if he had heard her but didn't see her. "Kristoff!" she cries again, and then he sees her and his face lights up in joy. It is clear that he loves her._

_"Anna? What are you doing here? Did Hans cure you?" he asks breathlessly, looking into her eyes. "Never mind that, how do you feel? Are you alright?" In answer, Anna pulls him down and kisses him. His reindeer starts in surprise, and the snowman next to him laughs. Interestingly, the white in her hair fades away, replaced by the natural red. The kiss continues for a few seconds longer, then she lets him go. Kristoff, dumbfounded, just looks at her for a second._

_"Anna..." he trails off, speechless. Anna giggles nervously, and I realize she's cured._

Good,_ I thought._ I don't want to be a murderer. At least not anymore than I have to be.

* * *

I am pulled back into consciousness by a frazzled guard. I look at him for explanation, but he just points to the door. Confused, I walk out, only to gasp in amazement and shiver with the cold. The hallway is completely covered in ice. All of the delegates from the other countries crowd around me, bubbling with questions. Everyone, that is, but the Duke of Weselton. He just stood there with a smirk on his face, as if he were tremendously pleased with himself. Why? The hubbub gets louder and crazier, bringing me back to the present.

"Alright, alright." I shout. "Everybody calm down. Will someone _please _tell me what is going on here?"

"The Snow Queen has escaped." the guard who had woken me up explained.

Elsa had escaped?

Suddenly everything came clear. Flashback to when we were storming her castle. Weselton's guards had gone ahead of everybody with one mission: to kill the Snow Queen and put an end to this relentless winter. Suddenly I began to panic. They were going to kill Elsa! Not only was that going to ruin my plan to overtake the throne, but...

"Show me the cell she was in." I ordered, cutting off my train of thought.

"O-o-of course, Your Majesty." Previously, those words would've sent a thrill through me, but now I was on a mission. I followed the guards through the maze of doors and halls that led to the dungeon.

It was in shambles.

Doors had been blasted open, splinters and sharp shards of metal covering the floor in glinting piles. Icicles, sharp as daggers, hung precariously from the ceiling, threatening to crush the life out of someone. Ice covered the floor, beautiful but dangerous, promising to guide you straight into the jagged fragments of ice jutting out from the walls. Snowflakes drifted softly to the ground, giving you the misguided notion that everything was fine, you were safe. I cautiously walked across the ice, slowly making my way to Elsa's cell. The air got colder the closer I came. Finally I got there.

The wall had burst open, blocks of stone scattering across the ice. The manacles that had held her were on the floor, a somehow ominous the thing that scared me the most was the tell-tale arrow on the floor. It looked like Weselton's men had missed. But what's to say they had stopped there.

"I'm going to find the Snow Queen. Alone." I say, drawing my cloak around me. The guards protest, but I silence them. "I've handled her once. I can handle her again."

_At least, I hope so._ I add silently.

Then I clear my mind of all doubt and head into the storm.


	3. A Kingdom of Isolation

**Hi guys. **

I watched in dismay as my horse reared in terror, breaking the ropes that held him in place. He was free, only to plummet, his destination an icy death. My only source of transportation was gone. Also all my food. And all of my water. And clothes. And basically any necessity.

I was really on my own now.

I gritted my teeth and climbed up the rope, but it was thinning, much like the thread of hope I held on to. From a sensible point of view, I was going to die in about a week. From an optimists point of view, well, maybe I'd go to heaven. Maybe. I got to the top of the mountain, and cursed. Elsa's tracks were gone. I had been following them for the last 3 hours. The only guide I had now was the temperature and amount of snow. It was like some insane game of Hot-and-Cold. A game that I had next to no chance of winning. But what choice did I have? It wasn't like I could just let Elsa die. Right?

Nevertheless, I wasn't making any headway in my search for her. That is, until a distinctly womanly scream penetrated the air. My heart chilled with fear. Was I too late?

No. I was not going to give up. I started running full sprint to the sound. Oh, if only I had my horse! But there's no use wishing for things that you don't have. Another yell was audible, this time more like a man's war cry. I forced myself to run faster, even though it felt like my heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest and I could barely get a breath.

Wait. Was that a flash of blue? Yes, yes it was!

Now I heard the sound of pounding feet and ragged breath. I was so close! But suddenly, all movement stopped.

"Please, don't shoot." Elsa pleaded.

"Sorry, witch. Boss's orders." another voice sneered, full of contempt. Through a break in the trees I could see him raise his crossbow. Elsa didn't do anything, just stood there, a calm expression on her face, as if she accepted her fate. But I sure didn't. Without thinking, I jumped in front of Elsa, to have an arrow thunk into my stomach with a dull thud. Immediately, red blood started to pool around the wound. I think I heard Elsa scream, but it sounded like it came from far away. Snow seemed to rise up around me, and I got the very strange impression that I was floating. Darkness started to creep in at the corners. I think someone started talking to me, but I couldn't see them. That was just about when everything went black.

* * *

I was having the best dream of my life. It was Yuletide, and all of my brothers surrounded me, clapping me on the back and congratulating me. This was the only reason I knew it was a dream. My brothers would never say anything in my favor if it didn't benefit them. My parents looked over at me, a belated expression on their faces.

"Good job, son." Father drawled out. It sounded as if he was drunk. But Father never drank alcohol. Then, to my horror, blood started seeping out of his and Mother's mouths. The goblet he was holding clattered to the floor, and I saw the liquid inside was thick and black. The merry laughs of my brothers turned into something more sinister, and then they grabbed me and forced my mouth open. Mother, with a dead look in her eyes, no, she _was_ dead, came over and poured the foul liquid into my mouth. My skin turned to dust before me, and the white bone glinted in the utter darkness the dream had become.

I gave up to it, after all, what more could I do...

* * *

"Hans? Hans?! HANS? Oh, he's dead, and he died saving me. God, wherever I go, I cause death and destruction." Something wet fell on my cheek, and I realized it was a tear. But it wasn't mine. I forced my eyelids open and found myself looking into the very blue and very wet eyes of Elsa. "You're alive!" she gasped, hastily wiping off the tears that glistened on her cheeks.

"Elsa?" Ugh. My throat felt dry and chalky. "Do you have... water?" She conjured up a handful of snow and offered it to me. I tried to sit up, but collapsed when a jolt of agony struck. Elsa gasped, then started hovering over me worriedly, adjusting the bandage I now realized was on my wound. Since it was obvious that she had forgotten about my request for water, I picked up a nearby ice shard and put it on my tongue. Relief. That was when I became conscious to my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked, then winced when she pressed a little too hard. Elsa bit her lip, making her look sort of hot. What was wrong with me? I just got shot in the stomach, for God's sake! And here I was concentrating on a girl's looks!

"You're in my ice palace."

"You...made this?" I muttered, now really looking at my setting. To tell the truth, it was amazing. Twisting spires made of glistening ice and accented with bleach-white snow reached high enough to make any architect become green with envy. A set of stairs made completely of ice stretched up to an arch that was intricately detailed with giant snowflakes. Even the floor featured a beautiful snow crystal. "It's amazing."

"You've been here before. I don't see how you're so surprised by it." Elsa smiled nervously. "Maybe you should be concentrating more on the fact that you have a pretty serious lesion there." I leaned up just a bit to see it.

"Wow-that's a lot of blood." I commented.

"What do you mean, that's a lot of blood?! Aren't you the least bit worried about yourself?"

"Not really."

"B-but... you could've died!"

"You're point is..."

"Well, you could've died-over me. The witch who started eternal winter that everyone hates. Why?" I started to flush. I've never really contemplated the reasons for what I did. I hadn't really wanted to.

"Well..." Suddenly, my head split into a roiling headache. I groaned in agony and my body fell back onto the floor as the memories of the dream I had came rushing back. "My parents!"

"What?"

"My parents! Something's happened to them! When I was passed out- I had this dream."

"It was probably just that."

"No! It couldn't have! It was too real!"

"Hans, I think you need some more rest."

"Elsa, I'm not crazy! I'm not!" But already my eyes were closing, and soon the world went black once again.


End file.
